


A Beginning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Fandom Stocking 2013, First Meetings, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastor Jim considered the man sitting across from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For Carabas. I hope you like it!

Pastor Jim considered the man sitting across from him. Head bowed, hands clasped, face drawn - this was a man at the end of his rope.

In the outer office his two young boys were sitting, but they hadn't made a peep in the ten minutes since Jim had ushered John into his office.

He had come from Missouri, and Jim had learned to trust her assessments years ago. She knew the truth of the other side, just as Jim did, and she wouldn't have sent the Winchesters to him if they didn't need his guidance.

Missouri was a visionary; she had eyes and ears on the other side. Jim was a fighter; he combated that which chose to cross over into their realm. John's eyes had been opened, and now he wanted to fight.

Jim could train him; anyone could be trained to fight the dark forces, but not everyone could deal with the emotional toll of simply _knowing about them_.

Jim had seen many good hunters who excelled in practice simply crumble and collapse under the face of real monsters. He had lost many pupils that way, and he prayed for each one. He also prayed for those who survived their training, for their souls were inevitably scarred by the process.

It had been many years since he had taken on a new recruit, but if Missouri recommended them... Jim sighed, and John looked up at him, the grief clear on his face.

John had already seen the true face of the darkness. He had already been broken by it. It had already taken his innocence, leaving him nothing but his boys as a lifeline back to their world. Perhaps teaching him would actually fix what had just been broken, instead of breaking him further. It had always been the latter case in his former pupils, but with this one...

Something flickered deep in John's eyes and Jim knew. He was going to fight back either way. The least Jim could do was to teach him enough to stay alive while doing it. For his sake and for the boys'.

Jim stood, and John unconsciously mirrored him. Jim held out his hand and shook John's firmly. "Well, let's get your boys settled in the back and then I'll show you the weapons rack."


End file.
